


What a Beautiful Wedding

by A_Wolf, The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: British Actor Tom Hiddleston, British actor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lies, Sexual Content, Smut, Tumblr:theartofimagining13, Violence, based on a tumblr prompt, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the blog, theartofimagining13.<br/>"Being Tom’s ex and attending his wedding. When he sees you there, he can’t help but drag you into a private room and fuck you against the wall one last time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Beautiful Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter written by, A_wolf.

_A beautiful wedding._

A string quartet plays a soft melody right by a fountain in the garden.

There are flower arrangements everywhere and smooth fabrics cover the tables and chairs.

Engraved centerpieces read, _“Thomas & Annabelle”_.

Waiters roam around offering drinks to the guests.

The bride and groom make their entrance and everybody stands up and claps as they make their way to their table smiling.

She stares at them from the distance for a while.

Her boyfriend, Elijah, had asked her to attend with him; the bride was a friend of his.

She gladly agreed but little did she know that she would recognize the groom… with her eyes, skin and heart.

 _-Are you going to say hi?_ –She asked squeezing Elijah’s hand under the table.

_-Sure. Let’s go before we have to make a line._

* * *

Tom was shaking hands with another man as the couple reached their table, but his smile faded as soon as he saw her.

Her lips were pressed into a thin line but she smiled at him with her eyes.

He quickly forced a farewell smirk for the man’s sake and Elijah was next.

 _-You look beautiful, Annabelle. Congratulations._ –He said with open arms.

 _-Oh, Elijah. How long has it been? I’m glad you made it._ –She answers hugging him.

She and Tom share a look.                                                                                

_-This is my husband…_

_-Tom._ –She adds, completing Annabelle’s sentence.

Elijah looks at his girlfriend and they all share a brief moment of silence.

 _-Do you two know each other?_ –He asks.

 _-Yes…_ -Tom says clearing his throat. – _We uh…_

 _-We’re very old friends. Aren’t we, Tom?_ –She says with fake smile.

* * *

Tom watched her from his table, with his knuckles pressed to his lips as if deep in thought.

The laws of attractions work their magic making her glance at him and she held his stare.

As the sun went down the partygoers filled the dance floor.

Tom danced with his bride but his attention deviated when he saw her and Elijah dancing.

This time, she looked at him with a hint of a smile as a she put her chin on Elijah’s shoulder and they moved to a slow beat.

She blinked and whispered something in her boyfriend’s ear, never breaking eye contact with Tom and she walked away; he watched enticed.

 _-May I dance with the bride?_ –Elijah said with a grin breaking his concentration.

 _-Of course._ –Tom said. – _I’ll be back later, darling._ –He whispered against her temple before leaving them on the dance floor.

 

* * *

She walked out of the ladies room and gasped when long fingers gripped her wrist and pulled her into the waiting area.

 _-What are you doing here? –_ Tom asks in a demanding tone after closing the door and standing in front of her.

- _I really don’t know._

Tom clenches his jaw and rolls his eyes as she yanks her hand away.

 _-Oh, you think I want to be here? Elijah asked me to come with him. Imagine my surprise when I saw you standing at the altar. –_ She mutters, making Tom narrow his eyes before he speaks again,

 _-You must’ve thought you were having a nightmare in which you were about to marry me I’m sure._ –He says bitterly, running one hand through his hair.

She scoffs and he takes a step closer to her, causing a chill to run down her spine.

Tom studies her face, focusing on her lips for mere seconds, clearly fighting an urge.

 _-What are you doing?_ –She whispers.

His fingertips brush softly against her temple as he puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

- _You come here after all these years, on this particular day… looking like this. How dare you?_ –He murmurs.

Her lips part and she breathes in, getting lost in his blue eyes.

She swallows hard before saying,

_-This was not my idea… I already told you._

_-Why did you leave me?_

His question catches her off guard.

- _Go back to your bride, Thomas._ –She says drawing a shaky breath.

He shuts his eyes as his own name resonates in his head. No one else called him that, it was always   
_“Tom”,_ but she did and it had been years. It was the sweetest melody he could hear.

She tries to brush past him but he backs her against the wall, pressing his body against hers.

His eyes bore into hers.

 _-That ring wasn’t for her and you know it_. –He mutters grinding into her _. -But you ran away._

Her heartbeat falters.

 _-I didn’t want it, I wasn’t ready for marriage. And you know that._ –She says echoing his words.

_-Are you now?_

_-What difference does it make?_

They hold a staring contest. 2 pairs of eyes sparkling with both anger and thrill as they lock in a stare.

She looks down when she can’t take it anymore. Her knees weaken and she takes a deep breath.

 _-Let’s not dwell in_ \- She trails off when she looks up and her nose rubs against Tom’s.

Both of them freeze while looking at each other’s lips and they lean in.

Tom immediately cups her face in his hands to deepen the kiss and she puts her arms around his neck.

Lovers don’t think. They just immerse themselves.

Their breathing becomes ragged and Tom reaches out to lock the door.

She doesn’t say a word and he kisses her again, devouring her lips as if he had been longing for it.

She inhales sharply when she feels his hardness rubbing against her leg.

Out of instinct, she unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. Tom slides his hands further down her hips and then under her dress to grip her butt.

He holds her left leg up as she pulls his pants down enough to reveal his manhood. He grabs his hard member and caresses her entrance with it, teasing her; she digs her nails into the back of his suit jacket letting out a quiet moan.

He slips her underwear to the side and enters her without hesitation. She whimpers and Tom puts his hand over her mouth as he starts thrusting her deep and fast.

She licks his hand and then sucks on his fingers making him grunt and tense up.

Tom puts his hands underneath her butt to hoist her up against the wall and keep fucking her.

She throws her head back from the pleasure and he kisses her neck and breasts.

She feels him growing harder inside of her and searches for his mouth to bite his lip before kissing him passionately.

 _-I’m gonna come._ –She breathes out.

Tom starts going faster and perhaps they’re not being so quiet anymore but in the heat of the moment, as her legs tremble and her breath hitches, the groom remembers to cover her mouth again.

She starts moaning in pleasure as her body stiffens and her muscles contract when she explodes around him.

He watches her come, paying attention to the way her lips part and her eyes close.

Tom puts his hand underneath her thigh again to slam himself harder into her and he puts his lips right next to her ear.

 _-You’re so goddamned beautiful_. –He growls. – _Does he make you come like I do?_

 _-Thomas…_ -She breathes out.

 _-Tell me._ –He says gritting his teeth. – _Does he?_

 _-Shh… shut up._ –She says. – _What about her?_

Tom chuckles and he tightens up his posture.

She puts his hands on his butt to help him sink deeper into her; he buries his face in the crook of her neck and she feels his hot breath against her skin as he pants and grunts quietly.

He comes inside of her holding onto her body and they freeze in place riding out their orgasms.

He puts her down and keeps his forehead pressed against hers as they fix their clothes.

He puts a hand on the wall on each side of her head and lets out a sarcastic chuckle.

 _-My wedding’s ruined._ –He says.

_-What?_

But nature answers her question with a loud thunder and rain starts falling down.

They walk out of the room.

The guests are running around trying to avoid the rain.

No one would know.

She and Tom look at each other one last time with demure smiles before walking in opposite directions and returning to their significant others.

But the rainfall covers their act. Had the universe favored the former lovers and granted them a brief moment to share for the last time or was this just _a bad augury for the bride?_


	2. Lips of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by the_stuttering_kiwi

She avoided Thomas for the rest of the reception; which was easy considering all the guests he had to see.  But once she noticed his eyes searching her out she managed to fake a migraine and get Elijah to leave early.

“Did you hear they are going to Greece for their honeymoon?” She heard Elijah ask as they headed back to their hotel rooms.

“Oh?”

 _Greece, of course._  She thought, of course, they would go there.  Thomas had been planning that honeymoon before he had even proposed to her, had the tickets in hand when she panicked and ran for the hills.  Guilt settled low in her belly; but she wasn’t sure for which action—sleeping with the groom on his wedding day—or bolting the day before hers.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Her boyfriend observed while locking their door behind them.

“Yeah.”

_Yes, that will make him less suspicious._

She stood with her back to Elijah as she kicked off her shoes, and tensed when she felt him press up against her and run his hands up and down her sides.

“I have to take a shower.” She stepped away from him.

“Why? You’re just going to get dirty again.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I know, but I’m sweaty—a shower would make me feel better.”

“Don’t take too long.”

She nodded and darted into the bathroom, locking the door, her heart beating rapidly.  Her hands trembled as she turned the knobs, and her heavy breathing was masked by the sound of running water.  Slipping out of her dress and stepping into the shower, her heart plummeted when she felt the steaming water run down her thighs, washing Thomas away.

Hopefully by the time he returned from his honeymoon he would have forgotten about her.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and she had finally gone a whole day without thinking of him and the rush she felt when he moved inside her.

Elijah had fallen asleep already, but she was still furiously typing away on her laptop, stressed about an impending deadline but feeling his body next to her calmed her anxiety.

She was getting into a good rhythm when her phone lit up next to her, she grabbed it quickly before it woke Elijah.

The number wasn’t in her contact list but it looked familiar.

“Hello?”

Silence.

“Hello?” She asked again.

“Hi.” A voice breathed on the other line.

“Thomas?” She carefully got out of bed and crept into the hallway.

“God, I’ve missed you.”

“Thomas I—“

“I thought about you…everyday.”

“I…I have too…but…”

“I need to see you.”

She couldn’t find words.

“Please.”

“You’re married.”

Now it was his turn to be silent.

“Thomas?”

“I know.”

She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head.  It was bad enough what they did at the wedding; Elijah had filled her in on Annabelle on their way home the following day, which compounded the guilt she felt.  And then thinking of Elijah, sound asleep in her bed.  Could she do this again?

But… _Thomas_.

“I will have to think about it.”

“You will?” He sounded hopeful.

“Yes.” Her heart did somersault her chest, “I have your number…I’ll text you.”

“Okay.” He hesitated, “I missed you.”

Chewing on her bottom lip, “I know.” And quickly mumbled goodbye and hung up.

Crawling back into bed she knew there was no way she could get back into the rhythm of her work, so, after clicking _save_  and powering down her laptop, she turned off the lighted and rolled over on her side; and Elijah instinctively wrapped himself around her.

* * *

Another week dragged by, work was rough and even though he tried his best Elijah just wasn’t helping.  And just like the night when Thomas called, she found herself still awake, laptop humming on her lap, and Elijah sleeping soundly next to her.

She picked up her phone and began fidgeting with it.

Could she really do this?

Sliding the lock screen and opening up her contacts she scrolled down to his number and opened a blank message screen. 

If she chewed her lip any harder, she would break the skin.

She typed quickly, the vibration from hitting the keys made her bones vibrate.

_“What did you have in mind?”_

Blood roared in her ears as she hit send; and waited for a reply.


	3. We Fucked on Your Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by A_wolf

Thomas watched the Greek sunrise standing on his hotel room’s balcony. Letting the sun rays slowly warm up his naked torso.

He looked over his shoulder and he could see Annabelle asleep on the bed, wrapped in the sheets; but he only could only think of her and it kept him up.

He had his cell phone in his hand and he wanted to call her, tell her she was supposed to be there and how it should be their honeymoon instead. The idea made his stomach clench. How could he be so cruel? Thinking about another woman and not the one in his bed?

He resisted the urge and turned the phone off.

But he failed and called her in the middle of the night as soon as he was back in town 2 weeks later.

* * *

Thomas woke up at 1:24am to a text message: _“What did you have in mind?”._ His eyes could have lit up the whole room when he recognized the sender. Was she agreeing then?

Annabelle stirred and guilt crept up his spine but it didn’t stop his fingertips from typing a reply.

* * *

She decided to wear crimson lipstick.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. When was the last time she had made the effort to look that good for Elijah? She couldn’t even remember and yet she was doing it for Thomas.

She was startled when she heard the door closing.

 _-Honey?_ –Elijah yelled.

Her eyes widened and she rushed to the living room.

- _Elijah… you’re early._ –She said, mentally kicking herself for stating the obvious, but she was nervous.

- _Wow._ –He said with a mischievous smile as soon as he saw her.

He stepped forward and passed an arm around her waist, leaning in but she held her hands in front of her mouth.

 _-This is not for you. Can’t ruin it. Sorry._ –She said pointing at her lips. - _I have to go._

_-I was hoping we could go to dinner tonight. Where are you going?_

_-I… I have a work meeting with… I’m interviewing interns for the company._

Elijah eyed her from head to toe and shrugged.

 _-I got off early._ –He complained. – _You never mentioned this._

 _-I forgot._  –She said with an apologetic smile.

After sharing a brief moment of silence in which Elijah had put his hands inside his pockets and looked at the floor, he spoke again.

_-Is everything okay?_

_-Yeah._ –She answered.

_-You seem… distant lately._

She put her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes to say,

_-I’ve just been really busy lately. I’ll be all yours this weekend, I promise._

She forced a smile.

* * *

Thomas opened the door and his lips parted as soon as he saw her standing at the threshold. He instantly craved the dark red of her mouth.

He made a fist with his right hand to restrain himself. He wanted to do so many things just by looking at her but instead he took a step back and motioned her to come in.

She glanced around the apartment and memories flooded her mind. She was more than familiar with this place.

As Thomas closed the door behind her, he stared at her. When was the last time she had been there and lit up the room like that?

 _-Where is she?_ –She quietly asked still giving his back to him.

_-We don’t live here._

_-But you kept your apartment?_

_-I’m supposed to put it on the market soon. I haven’t finished moving some things to the new house._ –He said taking a step closer to her.

 _-How was the honeymoo_ \- She couldn’t finish her question after turning around to face him.

They stood an inch apart from each other. Tom swallowed hard when he smelled her perfume and her heart fluttered.

He put his hand on her cheek and brought her closer to his lips.

He kissed her slowly and tenderly, as if he feared she would disappear if he moved too fast. But those were just the ravages of her abandonment; he was scared.

His hands traveled down to her hips and they stayed there even after the kiss ended.

 _-I’m thinking about keeping this place now._ –He muttered.

_-So you have it all figured out then…_

Tom delved into his pockets and pulled out a key, handing it to her.

She stared at it and then into his blue eyes.

_-Thomas, we can’t do this._

He exhaled sharply through his mouth and squared his jaw looking away from her, with a mixture of annoyance and desperation. He walked towards the door and opened it.

 _-I’ll make it easier for you this time. Go on… run for your life._ –He exclaimed brusquely.

_-You can’t blackmail me like that. We fucked on your wedding day and now you’re giving me the key to your old apartment so we can keep fucking behind Annabelle’s back? And what about Elijah?_

_-I couldn’t care less about him._

They glared at each other and Thomas slammed the door shut to get close to her again.

He grabbed her right hand.

 _-Don’t run away from me. Not again_. –He pleaded in a whisper while putting the key in the palm of her hand. – _I know you want this as much as I do… why did you wear that lipstick then?_

He could still read her, he always used to notice these little things and it made her ache for him.

Thomas would be as persuasive as he could.

He put his finger under her chin and pulled her until their faces were an inch apart.

 _-I know how and where to touch you, I know where to bite, where to kiss, and how… deep you like it._ –He murmured against her mouth, slightly brushing her lips with his own just to tease her.

His nose traced an invisible line from her jaw line to her ear and a chill ran down her spine.

 _-I know what you taste like. –_ He whispered.

She let out a shaky breath and gasped when in a swift motion, Thomas lifted her up; she curled her legs around his waist.

He put her on the nearest table and crashed his lips against hers, fiercely, until her hair was a mess.  She started unbuttoning his shirt and she moaned when she felt his hands on her breasts; Thomas pulled her blouse down and buried his face between them, kissing them.

He stopped abruptly and looked at her.

 _-And as soon as I saw you, I wanted to savor you again._ –A sly grin spread across his face.

Her heartbeat faltered and there was an immediate response between her legs.

Thomas lifted her skirt, got rid of her underwear and knelt down on the floor, putting her thighs over his shoulders as his nose slightly rubbed against her entrance; but then she felt his tongue caressing her and she put her hands on the table trying not to let her back hit the wood.

Thomas’ tongue danced inside of her and he devoured her, kissing the inside of her thighs and then going in again. His hot breath hit her when he moaned against her clit and her arms trembled, threatening to betray her and let her fall.

 _-But… your wife._ –She breathed out like a broken record.

_-And him…_

The forbidden and untimely thought turned them on even more and his tongue was merciless.

She succumbed to the bliss and lied on her back holding onto his shoulders for dear life and gripping the key in her right hand.

An imminent wave of pleasure hit her and she moaned his name loud.

Thomas didn’t stop until her legs seized shaking and she froze; when her orgasm faded she sit up to undo his belt in a rush.

 _-I haven’t agreed to this yet._ –She said without correlation between her actions and her words.

_-Consider this a little taste then._

He grabbed her wrist restraining her from unzipping his pants.

- _Shh._ –He cooed. – _No. I need you to be sure and I need a straight answer._ –He says in a serious tone and almost scowling.

She looked at the key in her hand and somehow it felt heavier by the second. A choice had to be made.

The key could open two gates… _heaven and hell._


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by the_stuttering_kiwi

She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, promising to let him know of her answer, and with the key in hand left the apartment.

Sitting in her car before going inside, she touched up her make-up and made sure her cheeks had returned to their normal flush.  Elijah’s shadow danced in the window above her, causing he stomach to give an uncomfortable lurch. 

It had been four years since the last time she had Thomas’s mouth on her like that, and thankfully, he had not lost his skill.  Three years before that she was one of the youngest on the set of _Wallander_ , and she was also lowest on the ladder, but it was good pay and fun to be close to the actors.  Once in a while, she could swear she felt Thomas’s eyes on her when he thought she wasn’t looking—but he was so handsome and charming—there was no reason why he would give her a second glance unless he needed water or a hot cup of tea. He had only done six episodes but they threw him a farewell party  when it was time for him to leave, off to work on films, she had heard through the grapevine.  It was then when he finally made his move, albeit a subtle one, offering to take her along as his assistant.  She jumped at the opportunity, and it wasn’t until he was done filming _Archipelago_ when they finally admitted what they meant to each other.

Their relationship gained speed, Thomas showered her with love and affection, and they spent their free time exploring museums, ruins, and famous estates. Even when his work began to pick up and the most they had time for was simply cuddling together on the couch or laying in bed reading (her a book and him, a script) she didn’t mind, as long as they were together; her heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyes light up whenever she walked into a room and loved when he would get lost in watching her. They were simply made for each other. When his life was thrown into the spotlight because of his success she was incredibly proud of him despite the tabloids tossing their opinion on their relationship. Glaring headlines couldn’t get her down when Thomas held her up so high.

 Their closest friends and family weren’t in the least bit surprised when he finally proposed, and if she was being honest with herself, it might have been then that the voice in her head started screaming out in fear. Suddenly, red carpet events seemed overwhelming—the flashing lights and screams of adoring fans cut her to the quick, and she didn’t seem able to laugh about the articles being written about them.

“They will grow tired of us.” He told her one night, as she laid in bed reading a magazine, he was throwing clothes into a suitcase.  She was growing tired of the time apart and annoyed that her angst caused him to no longer ask if she wanted to join him.

“I hope so.” She mumbled, tossing the magazine on the floor.

“They will, once we are married.”

The screaming in her head picked up in pitch.

Trying to turn her mood around she threw herself into planning the wedding. Thomas’s only condition was their honeymoon; Greece. It was one of his favorite places in the world and she loved the ancient history. 

The nightmare came after the premier of _The Avengers,_ the last premier Thomas would attend for the movie before their wedding.  She was used to Thomas being the center of attention, and really, she didn’t mind it.  She didn’t even mind the screaming torrent of girls screaming for his attention; it was the murderous glares and vicious comments.  The thought of enduring this for the rest of her life settled in her stomach like a boulder (if a boulder was white hot and razor sharp), she felt her chest tighten and her lungs struggled to expand.  Resisting the urge to run right then and there, she followed everyone into the theater and tried to sit still, but Thomas’s hand in hers felt like dead weight.

She had to get out of here.

Making an excuse of needed to use the bathroom she walked quickly up the aisle, ignoring the curious glances; darting out of a side exit, she flagged a taxi and prayed she would get back to the apartment in time.

“Are you home?” Thomas called followed by the slamming of the apartment door.

She couldn’t answer but continued shoving clothes in her suitcase, not bothering to fold anything.

Thomas’s eyes grew wide when he walked into their bedroom and saw her empty the contents of her tee-shirt drawer, “What are you doing?” He asked slowly.

Her throat wasn’t working and her brain couldn’t form words, all she managed to do was make some sort of sound that, if this was a normal time, they would laugh at how she sounded like a dying animal.”

“What are you doing?” He asked again.

She shook her head vigorously in response, she pressed down on the top of the case and by some miracle was able to zip it closed.

“Why?” His voice broke. 

She couldn’t look at him but brushed passed him, grabbing a coat from the hook and fished her keys from her bag. 

“Wait…” He watched as she struggled to detach the key from her key ring and held it out to him.

“Please…do not do this.” He begged—tears cascading down his check.

“I can’t.” She sobbed and tossed the key on the ground and ran from the room.

* * *

A knocking woke her from her trip into the past; she jumped and looked up to see Elijah looking concerned; she rolled down her window.

“Are you planning on coming in anytime soon?” He asked.

“Yeah—sorry–daydreaming.” She feigned a smile.

“Well come on then.” He opened the door for her while she turned the engine of her car off and followed him inside.

* * *

Once again she found herself wide awake while Elijah slept with his naked back to her fidgeting with her phone in her hand.  Her fingers moved quickly across the touch screen, tapping Thomas’s contact and opening the message box.

_*I’m in.*_


	5. Loves not a Competition but He's Winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by A_wolf

She and Thomas were lying on the bed; their naked bodies wrapped in the sheets after yet another lovemaking session.

Her head was resting on his rising chest and her fingertips traced invisible patterns on his abdomen as he watched and stroked her hair.

She lifted her head to look at him and he smiled, both in a state of bliss.

That encounter had sealed the deal; it was the first time she had used the key.

* * *

Their love seemed untainted; it had remained the same even after her sudden departure. And even after the 7th time she had visited Thomas, sex seemed endless and just as passionate as the first time.

A ray of sunlight on her face woke her up.

She gasped and sat up startling Thomas awake.

 _-What is it?_ –He asked but it immediately hit him.

She grabbed Tom’s wrist to look at his watch. 7AM.

She patted the nightstand trying to find her phone. 10 missed calls from Elijah. She cursed herself for putting it on silent mode the previous night.

- _Oh my god._ –She breathed out burying her face between her hands.

Thomas had his own worries but he tried to calm her down.

_-We’re going to figure this out._

_-How exactly? I didn’t get home last night. How am I supposed to explain that?_ –She snapped.

Thomas took a deep breath and his eyes wandered around the room as if he could find answers scattered around.

_-Goddamn it, Thomas!_

_-Tell him… tell him you went out with work colleagues and stayed the night at a friend’s house._

_-I’m not 17._ –She said in disbelief.

She stood up to start getting ready, he imitated her.

 _-What are you gonna tell her?_ –She asked.

- _I’ve stayed at Luke’s working late before. He knows what to say if she calls._

* * *

She opened the door to reveal a slightly trashed apartment.

Her chest tightened as she slowly walked in. The place was a mess, a painted picture of someone’s rage.

She closed the door behind her and Elijah appeared in the living room entrance.

Messy hair, yesterday’s suit, no coat, undone tie, the darkest circles under his eyes, and a glass of whiskey in his right hand.

The sight of him made her heart ache.

He sniffed loudly with his eyes fixed on hers.

 _-Well there she is, ladies and gentlemen. Safe and sound._ –He exclaimed.

Her feet were glued to the carpet and her hands threatened to tremble.

 _-I waited for you all night._ –He slurred.

_-Elijah, it’s 8 in the morning. Why are you drinking?_

He chuckled and staggered towards the coffee table to plop down on the couch and pour himself another drink.

_-I’m drinking because my girlfriend… is fucking someone else._

Her eyes widened and after taking a sip of whiskey he looked her in the eye.

 _-You don’t know what you’re saying_. - She tried to brush it off with a forced smile and blame it on the alcohol levels in his blood.

She walked towards her bedroom but stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard Elijah’s words.

- _Does Annabelle know?_

She slowly turned around to face him again, speechless.

 _-You had been just so distant and cold lately._ –He began his soliloquy. – _And I knew you were leaving some things unsaid. A couple days ago, on your way to the “gym”_ –he said doing air quotes _\- you forgot your keys and I ran after you but I saw you crossing the street and then you took a cab._

Her heart accelerated with each of her heartbroken lover’s words. He broke eye contact and stared blankly into space as he kept narrating his story.

_-The gym’s just 3 blocks away to the right.  I thought. Where is she going? , so I took a cab myself._

- _You followed me?_

 _-And I’m glad I did._ –He said through gritted teeth. – _I knew it all along, dear, but I didn’t want to believe it._

Elijah stood up and walked towards her backing her against the wall.

 _-Elijah…_ -She breathed out with fear and tears forming in her eyes.

- _I thought… It was a one time thing and I let it go because I just love you so fucking much_. –His voice broke with both sadness and anger. – _Maybe I was in denial but here you are. Shamelessly waltzing in at this hour._

She stared into his eyes as a tear ran down her cheek.

 _-I’m sor_ \- She whispered but Elijah’s movement interrupted her and she shut her eyes when he hit the wall right next to her head.

 _-Don’t you dare!_ –He yelled, startling her. – _Why? Why didn’t you just tell me? Why didn’t you break up with me?_

 _-I… I don’t know._ –She cried.

_-Did you ever love me?_

_-I do._

Elijah’s face fell and his lips parted in surprise but then he let out a sarcastic chuckle.

_-Oh don’t tell me you love us both because he’s certainly getting the best out of this._

_-He and I have history, Elijah._

_-What?_

_-We were engaged long before I met you but I left him._ –She rushed her words.

Elijah ran his fingers through his hair looking desperate and infuriated.

It took a while for him to speak. Clearly, he was trying to find the right words but he just muttered,

_-You’re very disappointing, baby._

He turned around to leave. His words had torn her in two.

_-Elijah, don’t go, let me explain._

He backed her against the wall again, pressing his body against hers in a rough manner.

_-Do you love him more than you love me?_

She swallowed hard before speaking,

_-Love’s not competition._

_-But he’s winning._

There was a long moment of silence between them in which you could almost hear their hearts shattering.

Truth is she loved Elijah and she loved Thomas too. But both of them had arrived at different points in her life and now, by fate or misfortune, their times had collided.

 _-How could you do this?_ –He asked _. –What kind of woman are you?_

Tears started streaming down his face.

 _-I gave you everything and you…_ -He trailed off.

_-Elijah, listen to me…_

_-He’s married… married to my friend._

_-Thomas was-_

_-Thomas…_ –He echoed with nothing but rancor in his voice. – _Do you think about me when he’s fucking you?_

The odor of alcohol invaded her nostrils.

He gripped her shoulders.

 _-Tell me!_ –He yelled slamming her against the wall.

- _You’re hurting me._ –She cried.

_-Good._

_-Elijah, you’re not like this, stop!_ –She yelled.

The door to the apartment swung open and Thomas rushed in. He grabbed Elijah by the shoulders to whirl him around and he punched him in the face.

As soon as Elijah straightened up he launched himself at Thomas and kneed him in the stomach; Bent over from the pain, Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed him against the wall as hard as he could.

She was frozen in place, her whole body was shaking.

 _-That’s not how you treat a lady, mate._ –Thomas snarled.

Elijah’s nose was slightly bleeding.

Both men were out of breath.

_-You should talk, asshole._

Elijah pushed Thomas away, adjusted his shirt and wiped his nose.

She stepped closer to him but he moved, making it clear he didn’t want her anywhere near him anymore.

 _-Liars are made for each other_. – Elijah said gesturing and glaring at both of them. –Grow a pair _, Hiddleston. Tell your wife… or I will._

Elijah walked towards the door and took a last glance at her, his eyes denoted his disappointment.

* * *

Thomas drove and both of them sat in silence for a while.

- _Why were you in my building?_ –She asked in a quiet tone.

 _-I had a bad feeling. I thought it’d be best to stay close_.

She looked at him.

 _-Thank you._ –She whispered.

He sighed looking straight at the road, pensive.

_-What is it that you do to men, woman?_

His words echoed in her mind and they stung but she had bigger worries.

He pulled over and turned off the engine in front of his old building.

 _-You can stay here for as long as you want. I won’t disturb you but you can call me if you need anything. –_ He said.

_-What are you gonna do?_

Tom breathed in and exhaled slowly, he finally looked at her. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before speaking,

_-I have to talk to Annabelle._


	6. Rather be a widow than a divorcee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by the_stuttering_kiwi

Annabelle sat at the dining room table, the once steaming cup of coffee now ice cold, forgotten in her hands.

 _Their dining room table,_ she corrected herself firmly.

But it hadn’t seemed that way in a long time, and Tom was hardly ever home and when he was used their home as nothing more than a place to keep his things; she couldn’t even remember the last time they had slept together. 

Keys rattled in the lock and the door swung open, Toms’ eyes widened in surprise as he realized she was still home.

“Hey,” She said quietly.

“Hi,” he replied, hanging his jacket on the hook and kicking off his shoes.

Annabelle checked the clock–8:30.

“Do you want me to make you some breakfast?”

Tom shook his head and checked the coffee pot, poured himself a cup of the now cold liquid and took a sip.

“Working late last night?”

“Mhm.”

“I called Luke, sounded like he was at quite a party.” She was hoping for Tom to stiffen, but he merely shrugged.

“He might have been, I was looking over some scripts.”

“You used to do that at home.”

Tom shrugged.

“You used to appreciate my input.”

Tom said nothing, but sat opposite her at the table, “We need to talk.”

“Yeah, we do, we—“

“I want a divorce.” He said bluntly.

“You what?” The question sounded strangled as her throat threatened to close.

“I want a divorce; this isn’t going to work Annabelle.”

 “But, we just got married?!”

“We should never have,” Tom said shaking his head.

“Tom, wait…” She tried to sound calm, but the way Annabelle shortened his name set his teeth on edge.

“I’m sleeping with someone.”

“I…I figured that would happen…but if you were away filming…not…not—“

“Annabelle…”

“Who is she?!” Her voice reached a frightening pitch.

“You met her at the wedding, with Elijah.”

“Elijah…you and her…” She remembered talking to Elijah at the wedding, both noting that their partners had disappeared. “YOU FUCKED HER AT OUR WEDDING?!”  She screamed, pushing herself to her feet, knocking the coffee cup over.  Tom didn’t even flinch.

“Yes.”

“You son of a bitch!”

“I didn’t expect it to happen; I never thought I’d see her again, much less at our wedding.  But seeing her there brought it all back, I’m in love with her, I’ve always been in love with her.”

“The one that left you?  Only days before your wedding?  Her? You were a disaster when I met you after that, you were even considering giving up acting!  But now you are throwing away our marriage for _her_?”

* * *

Annabelle remembered meeting Tom in a bar, not long after his supposed to be wedding, his clothes wrinkled and stained here and there with various liquors and very much not the polished man she saw in magazines. She thought he looked as bad as she felt and sat down next to him and ordered a drink while he mumbled something about not doing autographs or pictures.

“Not interested,” She had said.

Tom scoffed and emptied his glass while motioning for another.  They kept the routine for almost two weeks, Tom drinking quietly until Luke (she learned his name eventually) was called to carry him home, while Annabelle nursed a rum and soda.

“I must be pretty good company for you to be here again,” Tom noted one night as Annabelle sat down, the bartender already putting her drink at her spot.

“Not the worst company I’ve had.” She laughed.  Tom found himself smiling as they entered an easy flow of conversation, and their routine continued with Tom drinking less and less each night.

She knew about her, the one that broke him, even though Tom wouldn’t go into specifics, she had read the articles putting their relationship under a microscope.  Something Tom made sure wouldn’t happen again.

Tom and Annabelle’s relationship never made it to the papers.

He had insisted on a quiet wedding, only inviting their closest friends and family; she remembered writing out her invitations and one of the first ones being sent was to Elijah, her closest childhood friend.

* * *

Tom was mumbling something that brought her back the present, “I am in love with her.” He said again as if it made everything okay.  Annabelle looked at her overturned coffee mug and had the mental image of grabbing it by the handle and smashing it against the side of his head; taking a shaky breath, she sat back down.

“You can stay here as long as you need to; I am going to pack my things.” Tom stood, and walked down the hall.

Annabelle didn’t move a muscle as she heard Tom opening and closing drawers and the rustle of hangers.  It seemed that the next time she blinked he was already standing at the door, suitcases in hand, laptop bag hooked over a broad shoulder.

“Did you even love me?” She asked as he reached for the handle.

Tom looked back at her, considering for a moment, “Yes,” he said softly, “Just not enough.”

Another blink and he was gone.

* * *

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, rubbing her hands over the bruises that Elijah had made on her arms.  He had sent her a text telling her to get her things the next day, and she had already enlisted the help of one of her friends with a truck to meet her in the morning. 

Her stomach churned uncomfortably when she thought about Elijah.  She loved him, but he was right, compared to Thomas, there was no chance he could win in that fight.  Her thoughts went to Annabelle and her stomach threatened to expel the small breakfast she had eaten to make room for the guilt.  Elijah and Annabelle both had the misfortune to fall for people who couldn’t love them back. 

Hearing the front door open and close she walked quietly out of the bathroom and watched Thomas drop his bags and lock the door behind him.  Their eyes locked for a long moment, and she offered him a small, sad smile as he wrapped his long arms around him.

“Wanna go back to bed?” He asked pressing his thin lips to her forehead.

Nodding her head in reply, she grasped his hand and led him back to the bedroom, hoping to shut out the world for a while longer.


	7. Black Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by A_wolf.

It had been postponed a few days but here she was, boxing everything up, even her feelings to officially move out of Elijah’s.

Even if she had lived there for a couple years, the apartment provided an odd feeling now. It had been the sanctuary of their love and now it seemed like a deserted war zone

She had packed all of her clothes and belongings, and now her friend was delivering everything at Thomas’. She’d stay to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything and Thomas had promised to pick her up so they could go to lunch.

She had just texted him when she remembered she hadn’t gotten her passport and other certificates.

She delved in the drawers and put everything in an envelope but then something caught her attention in one of Elijah’s drawers.

A little black velvet box was hidden under a small pile of clothes. Her fingers trembled when she grabbed it and she couldn’t bring herself to open it. If it contained what she was thinking she would break.

Of course Elijah was hurt by her unfaithfulness. But it wasn’t just about that, what surely added salt to his wound must’ve been the interruption of his future which included her.

She decided to ignore the thought and leave the small item exactly where it was.

 _Maybe there are earrings inside or a pair of his cuff links._ She thought.

The door creaked open and she stood up, ready to greet Thomas and forget about the whole thing.

 _-Well, that was fast._ –She exclaimed.

She turned to find Elijah standing at the entrance of what used to be their bedroom.

She stiffened. His eyes roamed around the place and he put his hands inside his pockets.

 _-So he did tell her. I sometimes still think this is all a bad dream but… I guess not_. –He said looking at the empty closet.

_-I didn’t know you’d be here. I was just leaving._

She tried to brush past him but he said her name. They stood there staring at each other in silence for several seconds; it was clear that he was trying to find something to say.

 _-Did you… get all your stuff, do you need anything? –_ He asked with hesitation.

_-Thanks. I’m ready to go. You won’t find a thing that belongs to me in here anymore. I don’t want to bother you._

_-I’m selling this place._

She swallowed hard and blinked a couple times then gave a nod.

 _-You’re moving?_ –She asked quietly.

_-Back to my hometown actually. My company transferred me._

_-Oh._ –She feigned a smile. – _Good luck, Elijah._

He stood in front of her and she took a step back.

_-I’m sorry about the other day… I didn’t mean to treat you like that._

His apology seemed empty to her. It was obvious that he was just stalling her and it was starting to bother her.

_-It’s fine. I really have to-_

He cut the distance between them and put his right hand on her cheek while staring deep into her eyes. She felt a chill running down her spine, his touch almost burnt her. Love couldn’t fade away in a couple of days. What she and Elijah had was pure and strong but not deeper than what she had with Thomas.

 _-What are you doing?_ –She whispered.

He touched her mouth with his thumb and he studied her face, as if memorizing her.

_-I love you. I always will. Even after all of-_

_-Elijah…_ -She closed her eyes for a second. – _Don’t do this._

_-I’m not asking you to stay, just…_

The door to the apartment opened silently and as soon as Elijah saw Thomas walking in, he pressed his lips against hers. He put his hands on her waist and opened his eyes to look at his rival with nothing but a devious and victorious gleam in them.

Thomas glared at him, clenched his jaw, and made a tight fist as his blood boiled.

They pulled away, she hadn’t seen her lover she had her back to him.

 _-Don’t forget me._ –He muttered.

- _Goodbye, Elijah._ –She said dryly.

Her blood ran cold when she saw Thomas there. To her, it had been just a goodbye kiss, but it was obvious Elijah had done it with bad intent. She looked back at him in disbelief and he smiled with a shrug.

 _-Let’s go, darling._ –Thomas said in a bitter tone.

When she reached him, he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple taking a last glance at Elijah and letting him know who had won after all.

Men know what men do and Thomas wasn’t mad at her. He had almost granted permission for that last kiss, knowing the damage he had caused him and that he’d keep her forever anyway.

The door closed and with it, her and Elijah’s story was over.

* * *

Months had gone by.

She and Thomas were finally leaving all the mess behind and he had gotten divorced.

Annabelle had disappeared. Apparently, she had gone on vacation to Italy to sort out her life and try to move on.

Elijah had been transferred. She hadn’t heard from him.

Everyone seemed to be taking the reins of their lives to start over.

* * *

 _-I need your help._ –Thomas said walking out of the bathroom in nothing but his black boxer briefs and a toothbrush in his hand.

 _-What is it?_ –She said as she typed on her computer while sitting on the bed.

_-Luke’s asked me to have a look at two houses today. He’s finally leaving his apartment and wants to know my opinion._

She raised her eyebrows.

_-I wish you luck, girls._

Thomas chuckled.

- _I want you to come with me._

She looked up from her computer.

* * *

The second house was beautiful and graceful, with a southern window entirely made of glass from which you could see the garden lake.

Her mouth hanged each time she entered a room.

_-Thomas, this is beautiful but… isn’t it a little big for Luke?_

_-That doesn’t matter, do you like it?_

_-It’s a dream._

_-Good. I’m going to call Luke. Could you go get my glasses for me, darling? I think I left them on the kitchen counter._

_-Of course. Tell him he’s going to host many parties here and I’ll be expecting early invitations_. –She said before walking out of the room.

She walked into the kitchen and instead of finding Thomas’ glasses she found a small wooden box.

She frowned and picked it up to open it.

She pulled out a ribbon with a key hanging from it. Her heart raced and then she felt arms around her waist as Thomas hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear,

_-Welcome home, darling._

She looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

_-You can’t be serious._

_-This is yours now. Ours._

_-Thomas…_ -She squealed and Thomas laughed holding her tighter.

 _-There is one condition though…_ -His voice had lowered an octave or two as he spoke next to her ear.

He delved into his pocket as he spoke.

 _-I could’ve taken you to Paris to a beautiful restaurant… but I already did that_ …-He took her left hand and put a black diamond ring on her ring finger. _–So I’m just going to ask you right here, where I know our future lies. For the second time…_

She looked at the ring on her hand with widened eyes and turned to face him. Thomas’ nervousness was written all over his face.

_-Will you marry me?_

All the memories started flooding her brain and she couldn’t speak, when she finally opened her mouth to do so, Thomas beat her at it,

_-But I’m warning you…This time I’m not letting you escape whether you say yes or no._

She chuckled and bit her lip. She looked straight into his blue eyes.

_-Yes, Thomas._

In a swift motion he pulled her into a tight embrace.

_-Why a black diamond? I mean it’s beautiful but… why?_

_-You and I do things very differently, don’t we?_

_-I thought you were going to say I deserved it for being such a terrible fiancée before._

Thomas laughed and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

_-You’re all I’ve ever wanted._

He leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately.

Perhaps the black diamond symbolized all they had done wrong and how it wouldn’t be forgotten, but it also meant that it’s always darkest before the dawn and that nothing would separate them this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.


End file.
